


Desires

by LuckyPanda13



Series: Measures in Control [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Bottom John, F/M, Harry Needs Brain Bleach, Harry's Not a Whore, I swear, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPanda13/pseuds/LuckyPanda13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accidentally ingests some wyldfae blood that leaves him with the ability to see peoples' innermost sexual desires. He discovers that more than a few people he knows want to fuck him in some way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I almost feel guilty about putting Harry through this...
> 
> Nah.

When the thing, I guessed some variety of wyldfae, exploded and splattered me in its oddly thick blood, I had been yelling in Latin. So, by virtue of having my mouth open, some of the purple substance got in my mouth. It was bitter and exactly _not_ how I wanted to spend my Friday evening. I spluttered for a bit, feeling the gooey blood slide down my throat in a disturbingly viscous way, and looked myself over. I was absolutely drenched in the purple blood and sporting no injuries at all, which was very odd, my luck considered.

“Dammit, Dresden.” I had forgotten about Hendricks behind me. He had arrived right before the wyldfae did, under orders to get me to John Marcone, and was promptly ignored as the giant flower-bear of death, I shit you not, attacked us. I turned to look at him with a heavy sigh. As soon as I saw his red hair and his annoyed, yet silently impressed gaze, I felt a pull on my consciousness.

_…beautiful in a way that none could compare to. His face was contorted in an expression of pure ecstasy as he gasped for air. The other man’s hands slid down his form, absorbing every detail, every facet, of his skin. He smiled through his pleasure and he reached for the bigger man, rolling his hips and making the older shudder in desire. I felt my gut clench as heat flooded my groin, making me feel lightheaded and confused. The man drew the other man down into a passionate kiss and I abruptly recognized both parties. Hendricks and I were going at it with all the passion and finesse of untamable animals. He thrust harder, making my back arch and my mouth open in a cry of joy…_

“Stars and stones!” I stumbled back, away from Hendricks, unable to get the mental image from my mind. Hendricks gave me a look that spoke of my deteriorating mental state as well as my demolished physical state. So, obviously that very sexual daydream was one-way. I was hard, harder than I could remember being, far more confused than I had ever been, and I was _still_ covered in purple blood. Just my luck. Hendricks probably had all the proof he needed that I got off on killing supernatural baddies.

“Get in the car, Dresden.” Hendrick sighed. I glanced at the door he held open and then looked meaningfully at the sheer amount of gooey blood I had on me. He sighed, but his look didn’t waver. Apparently, Marcone could afford the cost of cleaning the car. It was good to be a mob boss apparently.

“Harry!” I immediately turned to give Molly orders to get back to home, but as soon as my eyes hit her, my consciousness was tugged again.

_…desperate for more, more, more. She ran her fingernails down his chest, delighting in the shiver that wracked his body. His wrists were cuffed to the bed, but he didn’t seem to mind as he kept thrusting up into her. She rode him hard, desperate for her release and demanding his release in return. I had never wanted nor expected to see my apprentice in **that** particular light, but I couldn’t look away, couldn’t break the vision. I made the mistake of looking at the man, to distract myself from Molly’s sexual dominance. It was me. I was having sex with my apprentice, and apparently enjoying it…_

“Hell’s Bells!” I collapsed against the wall, unable to even _look_ at my apprentice with the images I had been given. Molly reached out, like she was going to touch my arm, but froze when she spotted the goo covering me. “Go home, grasshopper. I’ll be fine.” I ordered, desperately trying to ignore what I had seen, desperate to keep her a child in my mind, for my sanity if nothing else. I waited for her to started walking away before I turned back to Hendricks, still holding the door open. With a sigh, I got in the car, deciding to ignore the mess on me. Marcone would be less willing to drag me into his office at his every whim. Maybe he’d leave me alone if I kept showing up covered in various bodily fluids from various supernatural things.

Nah, my luck wasn’t that good.

I studiously ignored the part of me that wanted Marcone to call me to his office for other, less business-oriented reasons. I had been ignoring that part of me for a while, so I was used to giving it no particular thought despite its stubborn refusal to go away.

Hendricks drove us, not to Marcone’s office, which I expected, but instead to his mansion. Once he pulled up to the house, the car door opened, courtesy of Kincaid. Why the man was there, I had no earthly idea.

_…surged against the restraints with desperate need. He was begging loudly, his words muffled by the gag. Kincaid leaned down, gently licking his neck for a moment before biting down **hard**. He cried out in need, struggling against the ropes that kept him trapped in one position on the bed. He was tied up firmly, preventing any sort of movement, with a gag, a blindfold, and a cock ring. Kincaid was into bondage apparently. Kincaid kept the rhythm of his hips fast and hard, making his lover beg for completion with every breathless moan. I looked at the man and felt my heart stop. Kincaid wasn’t just fucking any random man. I was watching Kincaid slam into me over and over, making me scream and beg with every thrust. I was watching him dominate me in every sense of the word…_

“Stars!” I had thrown myself away from a very confused Kincaid and was breathing like I had just run a marathon. I had thought that the first two sex daydreams were arousing.

“Mr. Dresden, are you feeling well?” Kincaid asked.

I couldn’t find any words to say. The image refused to leave my mind. I needed to get to Bob to find out if Brain Bleach was even a thing and if so, where could I procure some.

“He did that to me, too.” Hendricks said, getting out of the car.

“I see.” Kincaid gave me a look that said _I_ was the weird one and turned around to walk up to the mansion doors. Hendricks waited for me to exit before shutting the car door and following me up the steps. The door opened, revealing Ms. Gard, who appeared to have been waiting for us. She looked me up and down, vaguely amused by the sheer amount of purple blood on me.

_…pure pleasure rolled up her spine as she groaned in appreciation. Hendricks’ hands gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her from behind. He sucked on her neck while she pulled the other man closer to ravage his mouth. He was also thrusting into her, though his hands were preoccupied with her breasts and nipples. Despite the fact that she was receiving everything, I was certain that Gard was the one in charge and calling all the shots in the threesome I was witnessing. Hendricks appeared to have a small amount of control, primarily over the other man, but the other man was just along for the ride, being dominated even in a threesome. Hendricks reached forward to drag the other man, who I was becoming more and more certain was **me** , into a deep kiss, still fucking the Valkyrie with every ounce of strength he had. Her hands came up to dig into my shoulders while Hendricks fucked my mouth with the same passion…_

“What’s wrong with him?” Gard was muttering to Hendricks while I gasped for air and tried to run away. My limbs, totally useless with how aroused I was, merely flailed and I fell to the ground in an undignified heap.

“No idea.” Hendricks muttered back. Gard shrugged and gestured inside.

“He’s in his office.” She said. “Don’t keep him waiting.” She shot me an impatient look until I got to my feet and followed Kincaid and Hendricks to visit Marcone. I mentally swore. If I was correct in my guess, which I _really_ hoped I wasn’t and this was all just some cruel prank, I was becoming privy to the deepest sexual desires of anyone I looked at.  I could _not_ , under _any_ circumstances, look at Marcone. I did _not_ want to know what got the man going. Not at all. Not even the small part of me that was begging to find out if I fit the man’s type and whether or not I could help fulfill his particular fantasies. Nope.

Whoever was in charge of my fate had a sick sense of humor.

Marcone was already talking to Kincaid and Hendricks and Gard by the time I shuffled into the room, staring resolutely at the floor. His voice stopped when he spotted me, still covered in purple blood and dripping it all over the carpet. And I was _still_ hard. My luck sucked. I didn’t want to think about what Kincaid and Gard thought of my arousal. Why me?

“Would you at least do me the courtesy of looking at me, Mr. Dresden?” Marcone sounded slightly amused with a tiny amount of concern thrown in.

“Nope.” I shut my eyes to shoot him a quick grin before staring at the very expensive carpet. The purple goo was throwing him off, which was funny, but my behavior was making him curious, which was a Very Bad Thing. For me.

“Harry.” Automatically, I looked up to glower at the man, but as soon as my eyes met his money green gaze, I swore at myself.

_…happily taking every inch. He kissed the other man deeply, his hands burying in the dark hair. Marcone fell back onto the bed, his eyes dark with lust, and gasped as the other man, me, thrust into him slowly. This was nothing like the frantic fucking that Molly, Kincaid, Gard, or Hendricks imagined. This was Marcone granting me more trust than I thought was possible. This was making love. There was a quiet desperation in our movements, but the smiles and the light breathless laughter in the midst of our coupling was unexpected and tender._

_“I love you, John.” He smiled and pulled me down into a surprisingly gentle kiss._

_“And I you, Harry.” I grinned back and started thrusting harder, letting our desperation for completion fuel the lovemaking into something a bit more primal and needy. I kissed him deeply, demanding proof of his love from his body. John gave up everything to me, granting me the freedom to take whatever I wanted. But I wanted to give him everything back…_

“Fuck!” I almost fell over again. Nothing I had seen prepared me for John’s surprisingly tender desires. Everyone stared at me in complete confusion. John looked mildly concerned, and considering how I had legitimately cursed in front of him, which I never did, it made some sense. He stood up, brow furrowed, and I realized I had disgruntled the unflappable man. While that thought made me want to snicker, the mental images I had been assaulted with took precedence. I had known about my unhealthy and unappreciated crush on the mob boss for a while and I desperately ignored that part of me, covering up my desire for him with anger and a healthy dose of sarcasm. But, if John wanted similar things… Nope. Still ignoring that part of my brain.

“He’s done that to everyone.” Gard said.

“Gotta go.” I muttered, trying to ignore my erection and focus my thoughts. I was too scatterbrained. I had to get to Bob and figure out what was going on and how to fix it.

“Dresden, I’ve brought you here–”

“Can’t.” I interrupted, taking slow, deep breaths. “Gotta go. Sorry, John.” I sprinted from the room in a panic before anyone could move. I followed the goo trail I had left to lead me out of the maze of a mansion. I was too far from my apartment. It would take me all night to get there. I hesitated at the edge of John’s property, trying to think of the fastest way to get home _without_ going into the Nevernever.

“Harry!” I blinked and saw Molly drive up in the Blue Beetle. “Are you all right?” She asked, getting out of the driver’s seat. In my emotional condition, I wasn’t even sure if my car would survive, but I had to try.

“I’m fine. Let’s go, grasshopper.”

“Harry!” I ignored John’s yell and drove off as fast as I could get the Blue Beetle to move.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Molly asked.

“John just wanted to get me to work for him again. Don’t worry about it.” I said. If I was lucky, I would _never_ have to tell anyone what I had seen. If I was lucky, then whatever was making me see these things, I suspected the purple goo blood, would be easily remedied and I’d never have to deal with this again. If I was lucky, Bob would know how to fix me. If I was lucky, Bob could get me some Brain Bleach.

I was _never_ lucky.

I dropped Molly off at her house under strict orders to let me know if any wyldfae tried to attack her, since I wasn’t sure who the original attack was for, and studiously did _not_ look at Charity when she opened the door. There were a great many people who I never wanted to see their deepest sexual desires, but I was sure that Charity took the cake. Even over Molly.

Well… Maybe not over _Molly_.

I drove home, fastidiously keeping my emotions in check so the Blue Beetle could _get_ me home. As soon as I parked outside my apartment, I was practically sprinting to the door. I managed to shove the door open and slam it behind me before Mister or Mouse could attack me. Both animals froze at the sight of me covered in purple goo blood. Mister promptly disappeared into my bedroom, presumably to ignore me until I was clean, and Mouse didn’t even move. I went immediately to the trapdoor and threw it open, practically jumping down the ladder in my desperation.

“Bob! Wake up!” I shouted, starting to strip the goo covered clothes from my limbs. When the orange lights flickered in the eye sockets of the skull, I had already gotten almost all my clothes off. I stood in my, thankfully untouched, underwear and looked at the skull, who had yet to move or speak, but was obviously staring at me.

“Boss, you’re all shiny.” Bob said finally.

“Cool. Look, Bob, I accidentally ingested some of this purple good blood stuff. After that, I’ve been having weird visions that are _really_ freaking me out, and we _have to stop this_!”

“Boss, what is that stuff? I can’t help if I don’t know what it is.” Bob said. “Wait, you _ingested_ it? What kind of visions are you having?”

“It’s the blood of a wyldfae. I think it was wyldfae. It was a flower-bear. Thing.” Bob sighed, silently complaining about my lack of detail. “It was an accident. I blew it up and it splattered. I had my mouth open because I was using incantations and some of the blood fell in my mouth.”

“What kind of visions, Boss? Hallucinations? Premonitions?”

“No…” I turned bright red and forced the words to come out. Bob was the only one who could help me so I had to tell him the truth, as much as it terrified me. “Whenever I look at someone, I see their sexual desires.”

Bob was silent for a full minute. And promptly burst out laughing.

“Bob!”

“Sorry, Boss!” He laughed, not sounding sorry at all.

“Bob! I need to fix this!” I was already grumpy because I had become aroused and hadn’t been able to take care of business and seen sexual desires which I _never_ wanted to experience and now my skull was laughing at me. “I won’t buy you porn for a year.” Bob promptly shut up.

“First of all, you have to get rid of the blood from your system.” He said. I sighed and unhappily went upstairs to my toilet and forced myself to throw up. It was highly unpleasant and I hated every second of it, but I still obeyed the skull in the fervent hope that he would fix me. I returned to Bob, still tasting the bile on my tongue. “Okay, now we have to mix up an antidote for what is still in your system. You’ll need the blood as the base.”

“That’s why I haven’t washed it off, yet.” I complained. I obeyed Bob’s instructions to the tee. I maybe perhaps put a little _too_ much power into the potion, making the whole thing go up in smoke, so I had to start again. When I had finally finished, Bob informed me that I had to wait for the potion to sit for an hour before I could drink it. I grumbled, but snatched my dirty clothes from the floor and went upstairs to my shower. I took my time cleaning off all the blood from my clothes, my person, and my floors, happily accepting the cold water as it helped get rid of any remaining arousal in my system. When I was finished, I hung up my duster to dry and went back to the lab, a towel around my hips. It was cold in my apartment, but I couldn’t focus on the temperature with everyone’s sexual desires running around in my head.

“Bottom’s up, Boss.” Bob ordered. I chugged the potion, cringing at the taste, and shivered.

“Did it work?” I asked.

“Well, you don’t look shiny anymore.” Bob shrugged in the only way he could, considering he was a skull on a shelf. “You should go look at someone and see if it worked.”

“Bob, I’m _not_ going to go look at a random person just to see if I see their sexual desires.”

“Well, if it worked, it wouldn’t do anything, so you’d be fine.”

“And if it didn’t work, I’d be scarred for life.”

“So, whose desires did you see? Were any of them about you?” Bob asked.

“Molly, Hendricks, Gard, Kincaid, and John.” I sighed miserably. “And all of them were about me.” Once again, Bob burst out laughing.

“Did you _enjoy_ any of them?” He asked. “Any of them that you want to be _your_ sexual desire now?”

“Bob!” He continued laughing, but my brain, as dumb as it is, decided to consider what he had said. All of the desires that involved me had been me getting dominated and controlled in one form or another. Well, except John’s. In fact, John’s was the only one that had an emotion other than lust in it. Did John really _love_ me?

“Boss, you’ve got arousal in your aura.” Bob sang happily.

“Shut _up_ , Bob!”

A knock at my door made both of us shut up.

“Go to sleep, Bob.” I ordered, already climbing up the ladder. I shut the trapdoor and snatched my robe from my bedroom, securing it around me before walking to the door. “Who is it?”

“Let me in, Harry.”

“Go away, John.” I sighed. The mental images I had seen of John and I having sex made me slam my head into my door, hoping the pain would make the images go away. I abruptly realized something. “Don’t call me Harry.” I silently swore at myself for taking so long to correct him using my first name. Now, he’d think he could use it all the time. Which I _definitely_ didn’t want. Nope. Not at all. I scowled at the door, like _it_ had caused all of my problems for the day.

“You’ve been calling me John ever since you freaked out and ran away.” John sounded confused. “And not in the informal, disrespectful way you usually do.”

“It’s been a long day, Jo – _Marcone_. I have things I have to take care of.”

“Please let me in, Harry.” John said softly. I sighed heavily and dragged the door open. It only got stuck a little before it swung open to reveal Gentleman Johnny Marcone outside.

“What do you want?” I asked testily.

“Do you _want_ to have this conversation here?” He asked, patiently.

“I’d rather not have it at all.” I bit out. John just gave me a look that said I was overreacting. I grumbled something rude under my breath and stepped back. “Fine. Come in.”

“Thank you.” When John walked past me, I could feel his body heat and smell the slightly spicy masculine scent that clung to him. The memory of his desire made arousal flare in my gut and I swore at myself. I slammed the door shut behind John, mainly to make myself feel better with the added benefit of actually fully shutting the door in one try. John gave me another look that said I was being childish and I ignored him.

“What do you want, scumbag?” I gritted out, managing to get the insult out before his first name slipped past my lips.

“What happened today?” John asked, ignoring said insult. “Mr. Hendricks informed me of the attack and how you got doused in the creature’s blood. He said you started acting strange after getting covered in it. Did it hurt you?”

“Nah. Just accidentally ingested some of it. It’s fine now. Had to get here to make an antidote in case it was poisonous or something. Well, that was a lovely chat. Bye, John.” I babbled as I tried to walk him back to the door, but he grabbed my arm, making my heart rate skyrocket. His heat leeched through the sleeve of my robe and I almost did something girly and embarrassing in order to get more of that heat. Luckily, I did no such thing.

“You _swallowed_ it?!” John looked like I was giving him an aneurysm. Which I might have been doing.

“It was in my mouth!” I defended in my usual totally useless way.

“So, you’ll just swallow anything that’s in your mouth?” John asked. I turned bright red and John froze. For the first time since I met the man, which was basically a decade, a light pink flush rose to his cheeks.

“Accidental ingestion.” I said firmly.

“I see. And what were the effects of the accidental ingestion? You seemed fairly alarmed.” John said, apparently moving past his embarrassment with ease. I, on the other hand, was still bright red and more than a little aroused at John’s proximity. I shouldn’t have been so aroused, but I blamed the fact that I had a hard day.

Pun _not_ intended.

“It wasn’t life-threatening.” I said. “Well, it was threatening to my mental health, but I couldn’t guarantee it wouldn’t do anything to hurt me physically, so I had to get an antidote.” That was my story and I was sticking with it. Anyone who wants to discuss details should know that I don’t care.

“What do you mean ‘threatening to your mental health’?” John asked, eyes narrowing.

“I just got some unwanted mental images.” I shrugged, wondering why my mouth was still talking.

“Harry, just explain.” John sighed, his patience coming to an end.

“Don’t worry about it, John.” I waved his concern away, babbling as I always did to make myself feel less uncomfortable and awkward. “It’s done. Problem taken care of. Solved. The good guys win.”

“Harry…” He frowned in displeasure. “You’re avoiding the question.”

“It’s irrelevant.” I argued.

“Why don’t you let me decide if I think it’s irrelevant or not?” John asked.

“Because it’s irrelevant for everyone.” I said, masterfully annoying John to no end. It’s a gut reaction for me to piss the crime lord off. I can’t help it. He stepped closer to me, his frown everywhere and his heat and scent making my head spin and arousal pool in my groin. I needed him gone. Now.

Or I’d do very stupid and very pleasurable things to him.

“Harry.” The way he said my name, the way he had always said my name, made shivers erupt up my spine, but instead of being creeped out or scared, I was just aroused. I’m pretty sure I’m the one who moved, but the girly noise of appreciation was definitely _not_ me. Anyone who said otherwise was lying. Especially John. I found myself pressing John against the wall with my lips attached to his and our tongues wrestling. John, for his part, kissed me like he had been expecting it, though his initial hesitation betrayed his shock and surprise. It wasn’t like me to kiss someone without even knowing if they wanted to be kissed, but he just looked so… kissable. Okay, so obvious description is obvious, but I was busy making out with the most powerful man in Chicago. I didn’t have the brain power to think of anything more creative, so back off.

“Don’t call me that.” I breathed, shutting my eyes against his face, not wanting to see disgust or disapproval. Which was stupid, considering his deep sex secret was wanting to have loving sex with me, but I knew all about denial and I didn’t want John to have it. I was being stupid. John obviously wanted me and I was being self-depreciating. Big surprise.

“Harry.” I could _hear_ the smirk in John’s voice, but promptly kissed him again, more of to see if the second kiss was as good as the first than to shut him up. His hands came up and buried themselves in my hair, scratching at my scalp and making me want to melt. My head had never been erogenous, but it was relaxing and turned me into a puddle of a human being when someone scratched my scalp right. And John was doing it _right_. My hands hesitated, trying to figure out where to go when I finally settled them on John’s hips. I pressed closer, effectively trapping him against the wall, and my erection slid against his hip, making me groan.

“Sorry.” I mumbled, finally meeting those money green eyes and seeing how dark they had gone with lust. Pride that _I_ had been the one to unsettle Gentleman Johnny Marcone made me grin. John looked amused at my grin, like he knew what I was thinking.

“What prompted this?” John asked. “Was it something to do with the blood you ingested?” I blinked. I hadn’t expected him to figure _that_ much out. I must have appeared startled because he chuckled. “Harry, you wouldn’t look at me and you were bright red. When you finally _did_ you look at me, you immediately got an erection. It’s not a difficult leap to make.”

“The blood gave me visions.” I said. “Well, more like insight.”

“Explain.” John ordered.

“I could see people’s desires.” I admitted.

“Desires.” John looked blank, hiding his emotions from me.

“Their sexual desires.” I amended. “Suffice to say, I didn’t expect _you_ to want me, too.”

“ _Too_?” John’s eyes narrowed, the desire pushed back as his temper flared. Oops. Shouldn’t have told him that.

“Uh… yeah.” I winced. “But everyone else had the same theme. Yours was different. Better. Something that I want, too.” Okay, so I was bright red, but the smile John hit me with was _so_ worth it.

“How was it different?” He asked.

“Do we _have_ to have this conversation _now_?” I complained, deliberately rocking my hips forward against him.

“Later works.” John said agreeably. He scratched at my scalp again and Mister must have been close to us because I heard purring. If John says it was me, he’s a dirty liar. He chuckled as I dropped my head onto his shoulder with a groan. “I seem to have found your weakness, Dresden.”

“If we’re going to have sex, you better _not_ be calling me Dresden.” I announced to his shoulder.

“ _If_ we’re going to have sex?” John teased.

“Well, I’m all for it, but if you’re doing this out of some weird manipulation tactic–”

“I promise, Harry, I’m not manipulating you, I’m not possessed, I’m not enthralled, and I’m _not_ trying to hurt you.” John said. “I promise.” I leaned back to get a good look at his face and he smirked. “I promise.” Three. Fuck it all. He swore thrice. The damn man was only growing more attractive in my mind. I never thought that a man thrice-swearing to me would be arousing.

“Well, I think sex tends to work better in a bed.” I said, reluctantly pulling away from John to drag him into my bedroom.

“Obviously you’ve never had shower sex. Or sofa sex. Or counter sex.” John teased, followed me amiably.

“Or desk sex.” I shrugged, glancing at John. His eyes darkened and his mouth was open. Did I just find a kink? I grinned. I had never been particularly dominant in my sexual ventures, but John brought it out of me. I liked it. I didn’t feel like a hopeless teenaged virgin, like I sometimes did with some of my other partners.

“We’ll have to remedy that sometime.” John coughed, pulling at his tie. I tugged my robe off and caught John staring at me. I cleared my throat loudly and his eyes shot up to look at mine.

“I think I’m a little ahead of you.” I teased. I shit you not, I’ve never seen that many layers of clothes come off a person that fast. He must have set a land-speed record or something. Then, the bastard tripped me into bed and kissed me to distract me from him trying to get the advantage. He straddled me and dug his short fingernails into my scalp, making my whole body melt into my mattress.

“Harry, have you ever had sex with a man before?” John breathed against my lips. I shook my head. He chuckled fondly. “You sounded so confident for being a rookie. Don’t worry, I’m prepared.” John got off me, much to my disappointment, and snagged his jacket from the floor, extracting a condom and a tube of lube from the cloth before dumping it back to the floor.

“How often do you get laid?” I asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

“Not frequently anymore, but it never hurts to be prepared.” John grinned.

“How…” All of my bravado and confidence had been set up by my lust, but my naivety regarding sex with another man made me fall back on my nervousness. “How are we going to do this?”

“Well, considering this is your first time with a man, and considering how much I’ve wanted you, I want you to fuck me.” John said evenly. I blinked.

“You… don’t want to be on top?” I asked. John laughed.

“Top. Bottom. Who cares? If done correctly, it feels good regardless of the position.”

“Oh.” I mumbled.

“Harry.” John said fondly. “One day you’ll feel comfortable enough to bottom to me and then you’ll realize what I mean. It’s not a dominance issue. I like sex, and I like being on top and bottom equally.”

“One day?” I did not expect that. Though I probably should have.

“Forgive me, I’m making assumptions.” John said. “But I was under the impression you don’t do casual sex.”

“I don’t.” I immediately defended.

“Good. Neither do I.”

“You don’t?”

“Harry, I’m the most powerful man in Chicago. I can’t trust anyone, much less someone who wants to have sex with me. How could I ever have flings and _not_ end up with a knife in my back at some point?”

“Point taken.”

“Good, now do you want to fuck me, or do I need to convince you some more?”

I did _not_ need more convincing.

“You sure I won’t hurt you?” I asked, obediently taking the hint and wrapping the condom around my erection.

“I’ll help you.” John promised. “It’s not difficult and it makes everything much more pleasurable for everyone involved.” John flopped onto his back, spreading his legs while I sat up. Under John’s careful instruction, I took the lube and spread it over my fingers before reaching down and sliding them into John’s heat, making him hiss in pleasure. I stretched him as wide as I could using only my fingers. I curled my fingers, experimenting with what John liked, and his whole body lurched, his ass tightening on my fingers as he gasped.

“Bad?” I asked.

“No.” John was breathless. “Harry, that is very _good_. One day I will introduce you to your prostate and you will understand why bottoming is as good as topping.” He promised. Experimentally, I touched that spot again, making John shudder underneath me. “Just fuck me, Harry.” He groaned.

“But–”

“Harry.” John sat up on his elbows and looked me in the eye, his eyes nearly black with need. “Fuck me _now_.” Obediently, I rubbed some lube onto my erection, to ensure I wasn’t hurting John, and pressed against him. I penetrated him slowly, trying desperately to keep myself in check so I didn’t hurt the mob boss. John, meanwhile, had decided I was going too slow and was trying to get me to move faster.

“Patience, John.” I teased, moving even slower because it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Harry, I want you to fuck me now and fuck me hard and if you can’t so that, then I’m going to tie you to this bed and fuck myself on you.” John growled. Arousal shot straight through me, making my hips snap forward far faster than I would have dared. John groaned in pleasure and rolled his hips, hoping for more friction. His hands buried into my hair and he tugged my head down to kiss me hard. I started my hips in a slow rhythm, knowing it would frustrate John. Sure enough, he started swearing at me.

I kissed down to his neck and bit down, rougher than I intended with how amazing his tight heat felt. John threw his head back, groaning at the pain. Apparently, my John liked pain with his pleasure. I bit down again, harder, and slammed my hips forward at the same time, making John gasp for air and shudder underneath me. His fingers tightened in my hair, exposing me to a small amount of pain as I pounded into him. The pain made my erection ache with the need for release. Pain hadn’t been pleasurable for me before now. But, I’d never been with a man before now, either.

“Fuck, Harry!” John gasped, his legs wrapped around my waist. I lost any façade of control and focused on helping the crime lord achieve orgasm. My own orgasm was a blip on the radar, something that technically existed _somewhere_ , but that wasn’t important at the moment. I reached down and stroked his erection, sliding my thumb over the slit in the way I knew that _I_ really liked. I don’t think John had ever used that particular technique on himself considering the way his body seized up and how he came all over our chests as his ass tightened on me. My orgasm was roughly torn from me, like someone yanked the rug out from under me, in a surprising crescendo of lust. I had been closer to orgasm than I had thought. I shuddered on top of John, feeling my legs turn to jelly as my orgasm took all the strength from my limbs away.

“Fuck.” I muttered into John’s neck, trying to gain _some_ control over my body. John chuckled breathlessly.

“I concur.” Groaning, I pulled out of him and tugged the condom off. I tied it up, but didn’t want to have to get up to actually dispose of it. I fell onto the bed next to John, sighing with relaxed contentment. John chuckled again and got up. He snatched the condom from me and disappeared from my awareness. I was too tired to even think about what he was doing. I had sex with Gentleman Johnny Marcone, the most powerful man in Chicago, and he had already talked about doing it again.

A wet cloth hit me in the chest and I shivered at the cold. John collapsed onto the bed next to me, his body already cleansed of semen and sweat. Obligingly, I cleaned myself and tossed the rag to the floor, not caring about it anymore. I rolled over and cuddled up to the mob boss.

“I should have known you were a cuddler.” John said fondly, wrapping his arms around me.

“You’re one to talk.” I said without venom.

“Hmm?” John seemed too tired to talk, too.

“I saw your deepest desires, John.” I reminded him. “You’re a cuddler, too.”

“What did you see?” John asked.

“Us having sex.” I said unhelpfully.

“No shit.” John rolled his eyes. “How was it different from the other desires you saw?”

“Everyone else who had me in their desires all wanted to subdue me.” I admitted drowsily. Post-orgasmic sleep was sneaking up on me in the best possible way. “They wanted to dominate me and control me. Even if you were on top in yours, which you weren’t, you still would have been different. You didn’t want to control me or dominate me or enslave me. You just wanted me, in the simplest, most basic way possible.”

“Harry, I want you because I _can’t_ control you.” John chuckled.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” I yawned.

“I’ll explain later. Go to sleep.”

“M’kay. G’night, John.”

“Good night, Harry.”

It was only then, at that moment, that I realized I hadn’t heard anything about Hendricks, who _surely_ had accompanied the mob boss to my apartment. I was too tired to think about the implications of that. Until, of course, someone started banging on the door. John swore to himself softly and rolled out of the bed to go to the door. I was half-asleep, so all I registered was a distinct lack of warm. I turned to face the door, trying to figure out where the warm had gone, when I heard the front door open. People were talking softly and John wasn’t next to me.

I didn’t like it.

“John, if you don’t get back to bed right now, I swear on everything holy and unholy that I will _not_ have sex with you for a month.” I threatened, though the effect was mostly ruined by the loud yawn I had in the middle of my sentence. The door shut almost immediately after the threat was out of my mouth and John’s warmth was sliding into bed next to me soon after. I snuggled up to him again, happily falling asleep.

When John told me the next day how Hendricks saw the hickey I hadn’t realized I’d left on John’s neck as well as how naked John was when he answered the door, I was a little embarrassed, but nothing too terrible. I had gotten worse ribbing from Bob regarding his porn collection. When John told me that Hendricks had seen into the apartment and my bedroom, since the door was wide open, I turned bright red at the realization that I had been completely naked at the time. Granted, I knew the man’s sexual desires, so I could always blackmail him if he wanted to make a thing of seeing skinny wizard ass.

And the fact that I was willing to go to blackmail told me that I was spending too much time with John.


End file.
